Violet the Sea/SkyWing
''Violet is now Up for adoption, though I would prefer if you changed her appearance, as I am rather attached to it :) Price is art of any of my characters, please contact me if you wish to adopt her. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | '''Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Ahill2208 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Music |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Light Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Song Bird |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Something Wild~ Lindsey Stirling |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Personality | Shy |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 6 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Singing,Writing,Drawing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Sea/Sky |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Live peacefully |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Forest outside of Possibility |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | SkyWing Mother, SeaWing Father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | SilverWeave, Animals |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Bullies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | SilverWeave, Animals,Singing, Dancing, Drawing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Heat, Summer, Wasps, Bullies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Night Vision, Powerful Wings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Sharpened Claws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | SilverWeave x Violet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I don't WANT to understand them." |} |} Appearance Violet has the build of a small SeaWing and the wings of a SkyWing. She is pale purple with red and blue luminescent SeaWing stripes and yellow eyes. she has darker purple underscales and blue wing membranes. She does not have webbed talons, but she does have a webbed spine on her back. She always wears a fake ruby bracelet that her parents gave her. Personality Violet doesn't hang out with other dragons much.She prefers animals, saying they are easier to understand. When she does meet dragons, she tries to leave as soon as possible.She won't trust easily, and when she does trust you,it's a fragile trust.The only dragon she really trusts now is SilverWeave. History Violet was hatched in Possibility were her parents live.Her parents were usually away working,so she only saw them at dinner.She spent most of her time drawing and imitating birdcalls, so she didn't meet very many dragons. Around the time she turned two she had developed a reputation for being anti-social. By three she was either being avoided or teased, but Violet didn't care.She just wanted to draw and sing.But then the teasing turned to bullying. Dragons would make fun of her art to the point that she stopped doing it in public.She started drawing alone in the forest outside of her house, and eventually started sleeping there too.When she turned 5, Her parents said she could go live there, as long as she visits them . She began to make friends with the animals in the forest and made them little nests and houses.This continued for a few months, until she came across a MistWing in the fores.First she tried to chase him away, but then she started talking to him.She learned that his name was SilverWeave, and he was looking at rare plant and animal species. They agreed to meet again the next day, and soon enough they were meeting every day. SilverWeave learned about her troubles with bullies, and tried to give her advice on what to do. She shut him down though, saying she could just avoid them forever. Silverweave and Violet became close friends. Relationships '''SilverWeave: '''Her best friend/potential mate. Violet trusts him beyond measure. Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Wolfy Mesmer) Category:Adoptable Category:Occupation (Writer)